Summer time
by Can I kill you
Summary: There are two parts to this story, keeping only a focus on only one couple at a time. This is in summer and Kise invited, Kasamatsu, Takao, Midorima [Whom was talked into going by Takao] 2nd pair is still in progress. Enjoyxx
1. MidorimaxTakao

There are two parts to this story, keeping only a focus on only one couple at a time. This is in summer and Kise invited, Kasamatsu, Takao, Midorima [Whom was talked into going by Takao]  
First part is Takao and Midorima.

Takao rode the rickshaw to Midorima's house and waited outside for the green haired wonder to come out of his house ready to go. Midorima walked out of his house ready and saw Takao there waiting, and moved towards the rickshaw. "This better be worth my time, Oha-asa said today was for the worst today." He sighed as he got into the back. "But I have my lucky charm." He pulled out a soup in the form of a lotus.  
"You need a break Shin-chan." Takao said as he started to ride and get the others.  
They picked up Kise and Kasamatsu.  
At the end of the day two bikes were added to the rickshaw for Kise, Kasamatsu and Takao to ride. They got to Kises' summer house at around 7pm. He walked in and toured the house for everyone.  
Something irritated, Kasamatsu and Midorima was they had to share a bed with the person they didn't want to share a bed with.  
"Where's the bath?" Midorima asked Kise.  
"Around the corner first door to your right." He smiled at the green haired miracle.  
"Ok, well, I am off to have a bath." He took his change of clothes with him and Takao right behind him.  
"Takao, what are you doing?" Kuroko asked him as he almost made it past the whole group without noticing.  
"Oh, well. I want to join Shin-chan in the bath." He smiled leaving a confused Kise behind.

~Bath time~  
Midorima sat in the bath and relaxed with his lotus shaped soup above his head he then heard a click on the door, but he wasn't disturbed by it because he knew who it was. "Why must you come and always take a bath with me Takao?" He asked the raven haired male sternly.  
Takao smiled, "If I don't who's going to take care of you?" his smile never leaving his face as he stripped.  
Midorima looked away, and prayed this bath will be quickly done with. "I can take care of myself. I am 16 years old now." As slight irritation hung in the air around him.  
Takao got in and sat in front of his partner, "But I want to take care of Shin-chan." he spoke as Midorima grabbed the lotus shaped soup and began to scrub Takao's back.  
Takao then felt lips on his neck placing small kisses on his shoulder and then nibbled lightly. He gasped and jumped forward away from Midorima as a blush formed on his cheek. He saw Midorima used his lucky item for that day, "Your lotus shaped soup." he exclaimed to the one holding it.  
"It's the end of the day Takao. So, it's no use to me any more. Why not put it to good use?" He explained why he used it.  
Takao thought and sighed as he turned back around to allow the other to wash his back.  
Midorima took his time but couldn't resist the urge to kiss his partners neck. He kissed it and nibbled and wrapped his arms around his victims' waist and held him there.  
Takao felt the kiss again on his neck but Midorima wasn't going to let him escape as he had a tight hold on his waist. He bit his lip as he tried to hide the moans trying to escape and his head turned to the side instinctively, without his consent, and let Midorima have more of his neck.  
Midorima nibbled up his neck and to his face as he made the other turn his face to look at him. His member twitched at the sight of Takao, all wound up and undone right in front of him.  
Takao's face was flushed and his breathing has gotten faster and deeper and turned his head to face him.  
Midorima moved his face forward and kissed the one under him with passion as he kissed back with the same amount. He moved his hands up from Takao's waist to his chest and found the already erect nipples then started to tweak and tease them. "I know you want to take care of me, but you take time away from taking care of yourself." he spoke into Takao's ear and nibbled it lightly.  
Takao moaned and shivered, "B-but that time I take away from myself, you make it up for me."  
Midorima put Takao on his lap and rubbed both their erect members together and groaned lightly as he bit down on Takao's neck making a mark of ownership. His hands roamed down Takao's side and around to his back then over his tender ass. A moan escaped Takao's lips as his hands snaked into Midorima's hair and steals another kiss from the man under him.  
Midorima kissed back as he bit the others bottom lip and propped a finger at Takao's entrance and slid it in. He felt the man tense because of the intrusion but soon relaxed when he started to move.  
Takao couldn't help but moan into Midorima's mouth as he started to move the intruding finger.  
Midorima broke the kiss and looked at Takao as he inserted another finger into him. He thought Takao looked sexy in this position trying to hide his face.  
Takao noticed Midorima's stare at him and blushed madly as he thought he looked embarrassing in the position he was in and tried to hide himself.  
Midorima smirked and added a third finger seeing the discomfort in his partners face as he scissors and thrust his three fingers but soon the man started to moan as soon as he found the small bundle of nerves.  
Takao threw his head back and moaned louder as Midorima hit his prostate again and again with his fingers. He bit his lips as he remembered they weren't the only ones in the house, "Sh-shin-chan, please, I want you." he said through his closed lips.  
Midorima removed his fingers with a disapproval whimper from Takao. He picked Takao up and sat him on the edge of the bath and found a liquid soup as he lubricates himself before he positioned himself at Takao's entrance.  
Takao looked at Midorima as he pushed himself slowly in and his face screwed up in pain.  
Midorima got all the way in and wiped his tear away with his left hand thumb to show how important he is to him. He kissed the other to try and calm him then when he hummed during the kiss Midorima started to move slowly.  
Pain and pleasure mixed together as Midorima started slow and Takao wrapped his arms around Midorima's neck and kissed him back deeply.  
Midorima got faster and tried to aim for that spot again and after several attempts he finally found the spot to make Takao scream, well tried to cover his scream, and kept hitting that spot.  
Takao tried his hardest to keep himself quiet as Midorima rammed into his g spot. Soon he felt Midorima's hand on his member and started to pump it with the same rhythm as his thrust.  
Midorima's thrust became harder and faster as he pumped Takao and with his left hand he grabbed a hold of Takao's right hand and kissed it.  
Takao bit down hard on his loud moan as he came onto both he and Midorima.  
Midorima felt Takao tighten around him and with a low groan came into Takao. He pulled out of Takao and kissed him softly, "You're important to me. You always have been." he then stood and cleaned himself getting changed with Takao right behind him. When they left the bath everyone has already eaten dinner.

So, they had a romantic dinner date after bath sex! Next is KisexKasamutsu!


	2. Kise x Kasamatsu

THE BEST PAIR IN KnB. KisexKasamatsu!  
Oml I love these guys. ; w;  
A/N OML = Oh My Lord.

Kasamatsu got out of his house as he sees Takao ride up to his house front. He looked at Kise and jumped on the second bike they put on the rickshaw, and was very pissed off at Kise for making him ride.  
In the end, Kise, Takao and Kasamatsu who rode the bikes to Kise's summer house.  
After Kise toured the house with everybody Midorima and Takao went for a bath, and Kuroko leaving Kise and Kasamatsu alone in his house.

Kise went and started to cook for only him and Kasamatsu and held his breath as he remembered what today was. He made extra food for Kasamatsu and set the table up for just the both of them. As he set the plate down he called for Kasamatsu to come and sit. When Kasamatsu finally came and sat down Kise was jumping with joy. "Do you know what today is? Sempai?" he gleefully watched his captain's face.  
Kasamatsu thought hard and wandered what today was. He thought tody was nothing really special but seeing the look that was on Kise's face made him think harder, and he suddenly remembered what was so special about today was. "It's the day you made the team." He smiled at the younger man in front of him.  
Kise was ecstatic when his captain smiled at him that he jumped across the table and hugged him tightly.  
Kasamatsu looked at Kise and then patted his head as he accepted the hug. "Kise, call me Yukio when we're not at school." He held his hand on the other boys head and put his head against Kise's.  
Kise smiled, if possible, wider as he heard this from his cap- Yukio. He looked at the elder boy with intense but sincere eyes and put his hand over Yukio's on his head. "Thank you Sem- Yukio." He stopped midsentence and smiled warmly as he said Kasamatsu's first name.  
Kasamatsu looked at their hands and blushed lightly as he squeezed the holding hand. He turned to look at Kise, "Ryouta." his eyes locked with Kise's. He took the hands off of Kise's head and turned his hand around to hold Kise's.  
Kise bit his lip as he heard his first name from Kasamatsu's tempting lips and continued to stare at him. "Yes? Yukio?" He saw Kasamatsu turn their hands around and entwined their fingers together.  
Kasamatsu moved his face closer to the younger boy, "I'm glad you joined my team." he closed the gap and kissed Kise deeply.  
Kise was shocked by Kasamatsu's sudden action but willingly kissed back just as deep and moved his other hand to cup Kasamatsu's cheek. His thumb rubbed over Kasamatsu's cherry coloured cheeks and around to his chin as he held him there. After what seemed like an hour they broke apart and breathed heavily both their breaths mixing together.  
"Baka, you weren't meant to make it a full on make-out session." Kasamatsu backed/ pushed away from Kise as his hands were starting to roam his body.  
"You wanted it to be more than a simple session." He purred lovingly into Kasamatsu's ear as he nipped at his earlobe.  
Kasamatsu hissed but blushed as he knew that Kise was correct but continued to push Kise away. "Baka! Stop!" He almost shouted as he fell back in his chair and Kise landed on top of him.  
"Ah! Sempai! You ok?" he asked the elder man underneath him.  
Kasamatsu heard the worry in Kise's voice and held his arms over his eyes hiding his tears. "I'm fine. And I told you to call me by my first name." he said softly to the other boy.  
Kise grabbed Kasamatsu's arms and put them above his own head to see his captain crying, "Yukio," he sighed and moved his head down to kiss Kasamatsu's closed eyes as his hand wiped away the tears. "I'm sorry. I was too aggressive." He stopped and looked at the one under him.  
Kasamatsu felt ashamed to be crying in front of his kohai like he was but he tightened his grip around Kise's neck. "Baka. It wasn't your fault… I just wasn't ready for what was going to come." He hid his face in Kise's neck trying to hide his embarrassment.  
Kise looked at his captain and smiled warmly as he held the smaller male. "It's ok Yukio. I promise I won't hurt you. I'll be as gentle and as slow as possible." He kissed the elder boys head in reassurance and wrapped his arm around his own neck to grab Kasamatsu's hand with his own as he entwined their fingers.  
Kasamatsu knew Kise would keep his promise but he was still afraid and he was insecure about his own body but he squeezed Kise's hand knowing he will take his time. "Please take care of me." Kasamatsu said and took his face out of Kise's neck to look at him with reddened cheeks.  
Kise nodded and looked at Kasamatsu as he lifted him up off the floor bridal style and carried him to his- their room. He sat on the bed with Kasamatsu on his lap.  
Kasamatsu fidgeted a lot on Kise's lap and looked at him with a blush as bright as a tomato. "W-why are we like this?" he asked, the blush reddened, if possible.  
Kise smiled at the boy on his lap, "Kiss me." he commanded softly and looked at the boy with soft caring eyes.  
Kasamatsu blushed at the command but pecked him and looked at him like did-I-do-a-good-job look.  
Kise chuckled and took the others' cheeks in his hands and pulled him in for a soft but meaningful deep kiss. He removed his hands off the elders cheeks as he felt Kasamatsu's arm wrap around his neck again then he moved his hands down Kasamatsu's neck, with his fingers, trying to find his sensitive spots. He broke the kiss once he found a spot that made Kasamatsu shiver, his mouth, moved down to that spot and kissed it then lightly nibbled at it.  
Kasamatsu moaned lightly as Kise moved his mouth over his neck and nibbled, he felt Kise leave a mark, but he'll hit him later.  
Kise started to unbutton Kasamatsu's top and looked at him with the shirt undone. As Kasamatsu looked away from Kise's stare but tried to also take Kise's shirt off but failed.  
Kise tried his hardest to hold his chuckle in as Kasamatsu failed and he decided to help take it off for him. He noticed the stare of his Sempai and laid him down on his back. "You look so cute Yukio." He spoke softly as he kissed down Kasamatsu's neck then to his collar bone.  
Kasamatsu moaned ever so lightly that Kise almost missed it but continued down to the left nipple.  
Kise took his time to lick, suck and nibble on this nipple and did the same to the other.  
Kasamatsu held a hand over his mouth as he tried to cover his moans and his other hand in Kise's hair.  
Kise moved back up Kasamatsu and kissed him deeply. His hand slid down Kasamatsu's stomach and under the hem of his pants and boxers.  
Kasamatsu kissed Kise back and moaned into the others' mouth as his hand slid down into his pants.  
Kise bit Kasamatsu's lower lip and grabbed his member and started stroking him while he took his pants off.  
Kasamatsu moaned loudly but bit down hardly onto his lip.  
Kise looked at the elder one and put a finger in front of Kasamatsu's face. He obligingly took the fingers into his mouth and coaxed them all with enough saliva. Kise felt the tongue all around his fingers then soon took his fingers out of his mouth. "I love you. Yukio." Kise said before Kasamatsu could respond he kissed him and slid his saliva covered finger down to his entrance.  
Kasamatsu wanted to respond to Kise but he kissed him and propped a finger inside him.  
Kise continued to kiss Kasamatsu as he felt the muscles tense around his finger but Kise moved it and waited until he heard a little moan from Kasamatsu then added a second finger.  
Kasamatsu felt really uncomfortable with his fingers in him but soon he accommodated to it and made a noise for Kise.  
Kise added a third finger knowing it was going to really hurt he shoved his tongue into Kasamatsu's mouth.  
Shocked by Kise's sudden mouth and rear intrusion but battled with Kise's tongue and his own as he tried to hide the pain he felt.  
Kise soon thought he was stretched enough and pulled his fingers out and got a disapproval whimper from Kasamatsu. Kise stood and took the rest of his clothing off then crawled back onto him after he found some lube.  
Kasamatsu wrapped his arms around Kise's neck and looked at the younger male above him, "I love you too. Ryouta." he finally replied to Kise's statement earlier.  
Kise smiled his only-for-Kasamatsu-smile and after Kise lotions himself and lined himself up to Kasamatsu's entrance. He looked at Kasamatsu's eyes and grabbed a hold of his hand as he enters Kasamatsu very slowly.  
Kasamatsu squeezed Kise's hand tightly as he entered him slowly and Kise was kissing everywhere over his face to settle him down and also whispered, "I love you. I love you." every time he kissed him.  
Kise was all the way in and stopped as he looked at Kasamatsu. "I love you. Yukio." He said yet again but it was calming him, he could feel it.  
Kasamatsu nodded for Kise to move and he moved very slowly.  
Kise kept a nice a steady pace before he heard Kasamatsu moan lightly and went faster with angling around. It was when he hit that spot Kasamatsu screamed his name but then bit his hand til it was white. Kise kept hitting that spot again and again while he took Kasamatsu's member in his hand and groaned Kasamatsu's name.  
Kasamatsu moaned louder but tried his best to hide it and held Kise tightly as he was close. "Ryouta. I-I cloooooooooooooo-" before he finished his sentence he came over both him and Kasamatsu.  
As Kasamatsu came his entrance cramped around Kise's member and he groaned as he let himself cum.  
He fell beside Kasamatsu and looked at him with a goofy grin.  
Kasamatsu tried to look at him annoyed, "Baka. You better have a good excuse if I can't get out of bed tomorrow."  
Kise smiled and kissed him lightly. "Yukiiiioooo~~ Let's snuggle." He smiled widely again.  
Kasamatsu did not agree but he did not disagree.  
Kise snuggled up to Yukio, "I love you." he said without any embarrassment.  
Kasamatsu blushed and wrapped his arms around Kise's neck as he hid his face in Kise's neck. "How can you say that without being embarrased?"  
Kise smiled and said, "I love you. I love you. I love you!" Kise kept saying this as he saw the blush on Kasamatsu's face. 


End file.
